Episode 8348 (21st March 2014)
Plot Glad to be reunited, the Websters laugh off Kevin's blunder. Kal lets Stella down gently. Sophie finds Maddie's note. Eileen sees through Todd "helping" Marcus find lodgings and wonders where the son she used to know is. Maddie tries to sell Tracy stolen gear and drags her to No.4. Kevin notices his belongings among them and realises Maddie took his bag. David and Kylie persuade Gail to take the kids out so they can have time alone together. Kevin is astonished when everyone defends Maddie. Marcus tries to talk to Maria about Liam but she says he's nothing to do with him now. He fears Liam will think he's abandoned him. Maria criticises the Grimshaws for being on Todd and Marcus's side. Stella is mortified at being turned down by Kal. Tina excitedly tells Steph that her boyfriend hasn't lied to her. Tyrone introduces Kevin to Luke. Unimpressed with Tim, Kevin keeps asking people what they think of him. Tina apologises to Peter for accusing him of fobbing her off. Peter says it's okay as they don't really know each other. She asks to take things back to how they were. Sophie asks Maddie why she wants to leave. They're interrupted by Sally, who tells Maddie she's on her last chance. Gail and Max return home just as David and Kylie are heading upstairs, thwarting them again. Kal tells Leanne he's not available to date Stella as he's interested in someone else. Leanne realises he means her. Peter and Tina agree to give it another go. Kal asks Leanne where she stands with Nick. She says she doesn't feel for him the way she used to but doesn't want to date someone else as it will hurt Nick. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin storms off when Tim urges him not to give Maddie's name to the police; Kal admits to Leanne he is attracted to her; and Tina apologises to Peter for not being understanding and agrees to wait. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,130,000 viewers (18th place - this episode was affected by the transmission of Sport's Relief on BBC1). Category:2014 episodes